4:45 In The Morning!
by FirePupXFlameKitten-4EverBond
Summary: In the middle of the night dawn suddenly calls everyone about a certain dream she had. The results, a confuse Misty, a cranky Iris, A sleep talking May, and a piss off Leaf; this must be really important if dawn calls them this late. One-shot, but if this story have enough reviews it might be a long story :D. Warning: Strong Language.


**Hello new friends of the Fanfiction world. This is my first story ever post on FF, I hope I did good on this one. My friends say I need to practice my grammar and writing, so I did. For two months straight, I was practicing and practicing everyday on my writing and grammar.**

**This is a random story just to get used to writing. Of this fanfic gets enough review (maybe like ten) I might continues it. Please if there any mistakes PLEASE tell me, I really want to become an awesome author, so please. If you want to give any advice that's fine too :3.**

**WARNING: this story contain strong language (So if you don't like cursing, then this is not a story for you.)**

**I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters, but I do own this story.**

**Please enjoy :D **

_**~~~~~~~~~~~4:45 am, Misty House~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Misty was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about her favorite water Pokémon.

"Yes, I got a Kingdra" she mumbled in her sleep.

Suddenly her phone was ringing, very loud

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" phone beeped and vibrated constantly, the phone was vibrating so much that it stated to move, soon it fell off the stool it was on and tumble in to misty's bed, which Fell right next to her face.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" the phone now was ringing on misty's face. Soon bloodshot red eyes open, pupils dragging toward the vibrating electrical box. The phone kept ringing as if it's telling misty to pick up the phone already. Moving her hand zombie-like to grab the phone, misty press the answer button and very slowly she put the phone next to her ear.

Misty yawns and answers with a sleepy, yet groggy voice "hello".

Soon to answer misty's replied a high-pinch voice that can match a cave of screeching zubats sorely reach into misty's ears "misty, misty, oh my god you wouldn't believe this" said the voice in the phone.

"Dawn?"

Shortly, the caller on the phone known as dawn answer in a song-a-long fashion.

"~ Morning~, guess what"

"Dawn it's like fi - "Dawn cut off misty.

"Like, I had a awful bad dream, and I need your help" dawn begged for misty help

"What?" said misty, still tired from not getting enough rest was trying to figure out; "What in God's reason would dawn call her early in the morning? Couldn't this contest lover wait later or at least waited until they arrived at school, or something?" Misty's sub-conscience kept swirling like the whirlpools of a stormy night on the Seafoam islands, with questions and frustration. It filled her to the point of bursting. "I know this dumb brunette didn't wake me up just for this!".

"But misty, it's really serious, that wh-"misty cut her off

"_DAWN JANETTE GOMEZ KIKA FRABRETTE SELINA CHAVEZ, _please don't tell me you call me just to tell me about some bad dream_"_ misty was now a little awake and very irritated (not because of saying dawn full name lol.)

"ah duh misty, I need your help" dawn answer with a pleading voice

Misty gave out a tired grunt "why don't you bother May, Iris, Crystal, or um I don't know Zoey" Misty reasoned.

If misty haven't miss it she would thought dawn had fury rage "First of all FUCK ZOEY, second already beat you to it"

"What" misty confuse yet started by dawn's outburst on zoey.

"Hey myst" replied iris, her voice was sounded dangerous yet hoarsely. Probably from the lack of sleep.

Misty made a shock face by hearing one of her other best friend's voice "Iris, you're up?"

"Yup, and may here too" said iris, never changing her tone.

"What? Really? May is here too, hello may?" misty call

Soon misty heard something through the phone that sound like someone's snoring. The snoring continued, a few seconds past, and that's snoring got louder and louder by the minutes. Misty and others automatically used to May's obnoxious snoring. Briefly; Silence soon took over the conversation. But may snoring did not cease.

"GOD, I hated when she snore" shouted leaf.

Startled by leaf's outburst, everyone began their chat again.

"Leaf?" still a little shaken up but quickly found her voice to speak "your here too?" If misty was an all-knowing-witch or wizard she could feel leaf rolled her eyes.

"You heard my voice didn't you" leaf said sarcastically

"Leaf, what was with that sudden cat-fit" said Iris. She also frighten by leaf's shout.

"Well first of all, it's fucking 4-fucking 50-fucking in the fucking morning, and most of all I'm still sleepy, and I was staring at this god-for-shaken clock for the past bitch-fucking hour. I. Want. Some. Bitch. Fucking. Roastful. Sleep. It's that so hard to ask….DAWN!"

"Ay, leave dawn alone, you just a cranky cubone who need nappy time" said May.

"What the hell" leaf was surprise by May's voice "may you awake?"

Leaf answer was a big giant snore that can mistaken for a snorlax, Furious and aggravated, leaf sent a barrage of negative insult towards but all she for a replied was more snoring and content mumbles from May.

"OMG I hated when these two argue like this" said iris

"I know it's aggravating" said dawn

Suddenly leaf scream and shout quickly ceased "The fuck, … _Aggravating_" upon saying the word, leaf kept replaying it in her mind, constantly saying the word "AGGRAVATING" in her head, as if saying the word was like sweet torture by pouring lava into her ears. Slowly yet angrily, leaf started to speak, nicely?

"dawn, sweet heart, honey bun" leaf said strangely sweetly. The tone in her voice sound like sour lemon juice with rubbing alcohol., then she stared to scream " DA- she quickly got cut off

"I'M TIRED OF THESE MOTHER-FUCKING ARBOKs INTHIS MOTHER-FUCKING PLANE" shouted may

Words cannot express the furious anger leaf was feeling right now, the pit _of_ her heart was in flames, her mind was in a volcano state, ready to explode any minute, May's snores and mumbles was not making it any better for leaf's tantrum.

"Um leaf, are you okay" ask dawn, trying to not make leaf have an episode, dawn started talking over May snoring. "hey girl, just calm down you know how May is when she's sleep" dawn's attempt on trying to make leaf calm down work a bit, slowly the girls hear leaf's harsh breathing started to ease a bit, that is until…

"SSNNORORRRRREEEEEE burn the leaves, burn the leaves" said May… Sleepy.

Taking a little offence in May's sleep talk-ranking "This bitch better wake the hell up, before I scream" said leaf.

"Scream then bitch" replied May In her somewhat slumber.

That did it for leaf

"WHAT YOU SAY YOU HAREM" screamed Leaf.

"SSNNOOOORRRRRREEEEE"

OH THAT IT, dawn, tell your god-taking problem so I could go to bed and STOP looking at this DAMN clock and listening to harem here" said leaf very aggravated, wait… aggravated is a understatement she was raging mad.

**Well I'm gonna stop there for now. Man me and my friends were laughing our heads off when I read them the story for proofing reading. Anyways, thank you for reading my story, I truly appreciated it. If you wonder what dawn's dream was about, also leaf sure has a temper (well I would too if my friend wake's me up for no reason lol) stay tune for the next chapter heehee :D. **


End file.
